demon_howlfandomcom-20200213-history
Allomancy
Allomancy is the ability to "burn" (or use) metals, in order to fuel a variety of physical and mental enhancements and abilities. For an additional burst of power, a user may flare, or burn their metal especially quickly, consuming it at an accelerated rate, but gaining greater benefits in return. Most users can only burn one metal type, but if they can burn more than one, they can use them all. There are 16 metals that Allomancers (a common term for users of Allomancy) are able to use: 8 basic metals (4 base metals and 4 alloys) and 8 Higher metals (4 base metals and 4 alloys). There are also 2 additional metals referred to as 'God metals' that sit outside of the main 16. All these metals must be pure when ingested, and the alloys must be mixed to specific proportions. If the metals are impure or mixed incorrectly the Allomancer could become very ill or possibly die. The Allomantic metals come in four groupings of four metals: Physical, Mental, Temporal, and Enhancement. Each of these four groupings has two base metals and their corresponding alloys, which in turn have a related ability. Each metal produces an Internal or an External, a Push or a Pull effect. Basic Metals Physical Burn Kaneda burns one of four metals to assist in battle. Steel Steel-burners have the ability to "push" metal, for example using a coin as a bullet. In the case of a metal heavier than the burner, pushing moves them away from the object. Normally, however, one cannot manipulate another Allomancer's internal metals with this ability. Iron Iron, like steel, grants the ability to manipulate metal--Pulling, in this case. This enables the burner to pull a metal object lighter than themselves toward them, or pull themselves toward heavier objects. Under normal circumstances, another burner's internal metals cannot be manipulated. Tin Those that burn tin gain enhancement buffs to their 5 senses. Also, tin raises mental ability, enabling the user to fully and properly use the information gathered by said enhancement. The downside to tin, however, is that a sudden noise or light nearby can stun them for a short time. Pewter Pewter-burners gain immense buffs to strength, allowing for longer sustained combat and a greater threshold for pain from wounds inflicted, as well as being able to carry objects far heavier than normal. An Alomancer burning pewter can run at a speed roughly equaling that of a horse at full speed--the obvious downside to this being the user burning pewter longer than normal to prevent total physical collapse. Mental Burn Kaneda burns one of four metals to assist in crowd control and reconnaissance. Bronze Bronze burners have the ability to sense those who are burning other metals in their immediate area. With practice, one can discern location, metal type and burn intensity. Copper Burning copper counteracts the effects of a Bronze-burner, in that it protects the copper burner from detection. This cloaking can only be overcome with extreme skill. Zinc Zinc burners have the ability to inflame the emotions of others, be it just one person or a crowd. The amount of people affected increases with familiarity with the metal. Brass Brass burners have the ability to dampen others' emotions, in the same way zinc inflames them. The amount of people that can be affected increases with familiarity with the metal. Higher Metals Temporal Metals Gold Allows an Allomancer to see what they might have been if they had made different choices in the past. It is rarely used due to possible severe emotional trauma. Electrum An alloy of gold, allows an Allomancer to see into their own future, which effectively disables Atium. Cadmium An Allomancer burning Cadmium can subtly pull on time in a bubble around them, stretching it and making time pass more slowly. A Misting who can only burn Cadmium is known as a "Pulser". Once a time bubble is set by a Pulser, it cannot be relocated once the metal is continuiously being burnt. Any human located within the bubble when it is set could feel the effect, and can see a "blur" of movement outside the bubble as time is seemed to be compressed. No one can either enter or leave the bubble until the metal is extinguished. Bendalloy An Allomancer burning Bendalloy can subtly push on time in a bubble around them, compressing it and making it pass more quickly. A Misting who can only burn Bendalloy is known as a "Slider". Apart from that Bendalloy can compress time instead of stretching it, it obeys laws as Cadmium, e.g. not being able to be relocated, any object passing through the "boundaries" would have a unpredictable moving path, etc. People outside the bubble can see a "blur" of movement inside if they watch carefully as time is being compressed. When both Slider and Pulser burn their metal at the same time and set their bubble at the same location, their effects cancel with each other and nothing happens. Enhancement Aluminum Drains all other metal reserves of an Allomancer, leaving them powerless. Duralumin An alloy of Aluminum and Copper, reacts with other metals currently burning to create an exceptionally large flare of the metal, consuming the remaining supply. Nicrosil An Allomancer burning Nicrosil causes the target Allomancer's currently burning metals to be burned in a brief, intense flash. Similar to Duralumin, differing only because Duralumin is an internal metal (target is the Allomancer burning it), and Nicrosil is an external metal (target is other Allomancers). There must be physical contact. Malatium Malatium is an alloy of Atium and Gold which allows an Allomancer to see the past of someone else, like an external version of Gold's power. God Metals Lerasium A greenish bead that allows the burner (which can be anyone) to access the power of an Allomancer, allowing them access to all of the Allomantic metals. Lerasium is not actually one of the 16 Allomantic metals, though it is clearly related. When alloyed with other Allomantic metals it can be used to create an Allomancer capable of burning the metal used to alloy. Atium Atium allows the Allomancer to see a few seconds into the future, thereby allowing them to anticipate the moves of an opponent. It also enhances the mind to cope with and understand these new insights, effectively turning a Mistborn invincible for a short time. Atium burns very quickly. Category:Magic Category:Metal Magic